Last Diary
by Fearcubrick
Summary: This is my first story that I made this i hope u can help me doing this I know is in spanish but soon there will be an english version so thanks and Here is a little Summary: What will happen when the past will haunt you to no end and it will lead u to to eternal oblivion... please read and reiew


¿Cuánto a pasado desde que comencé a correr? No tengo idea solo sigo corriendo alrededor del parque con mis amigos y mi hermana, quien pensaría que para mi fue el fin de mi vida como la conocía y comenzó algo nuevo que creí que nunca sucedería…

En el bar de una ciudad se podían escuchar muchas voces de gozo, de ira, de pleito pero lo que mas había sospechoso eran dos figuras no muy grandes como si fueran dos adolescentes encapuchado sus caras no podían ser vistas por nadie, uno de ellos eran muy callado y observador mientras el otro es muy hiperactivo y vivaz solo parecían que disfrutaban una cena y conversando pero sus ojos decían algo mas

-¿Entonces cuando comenzamos?-dijo el hiperactivo ya casi terminando de comer

-Cuando anochezca- dijo el joven serio mientras terminaba su filete en el plato

-Estoy impaciente por hacer esto- dijo el hiperactivo mientras sostenía un gran estuche

Después de unos breves pleitos entre ellos y la deliciosa comida el reloj toco las 12:00 y los dos parecían muy atentos.

-Ya es hora vámonos- dijo el serio y levantándose y acercándose a la camarera para pagarle. Cuando los dos salieron del lugar dirigieron sus miradas al edificio que se podía ver a lo lejos…

-Es hora de terminar mi trabajo- dijo el serio levantando su cabeza mostrando un ojo ámbar y el otro ojo estaba cubierto por vendas.

A lo lejos una niña caminaba junto a su padre y madre, ellos avanzaban por toda la senda hasta que la hija se empezó a reir y jalarla la mano a sus padres

-Mami , Papi mira, mira fuego- decía la niña emocionada pensado que iban a comenzar un festividad

-Cariño ese es…-

-Si querida el castillo que estaba siendo ocupado por la milicia. ¿Qué estará pasando alla?- dijo interrumpiendo el padre a su esposa

Es verdad el castillo que se veía a lo lejos estaba en vuelto en llamas todos los ciudadanos parecía no importarles por que la mayoría del tiempo solo era la practica de ellos pero esta ves estaban muy equivocados. En el castillo se veía los cuerpos de los soldados ya caídos por el fuego y otro motivo que serian las dos personas encapuchadas que avanzaban a gran rapidez por dentro del catillo y a su paso aniquilaban a cualquiera que pasara en su camino. Para ellos llego el tiempo de separarse por los dos caminos que se encontraban al frente de ellos. Los dos se separaron y uno de los encapuchado se veía corriendo hacia una persona mayor de edad parecía que el era una persona de mayor rango por que era el que estaba guiando a la mayoría de los soldados a la salida.

El señor luego de unos breves segundos sintió la presencia de un enemigo, rápidamente desvaino su espada y bloqueo el fuerte ataque del encapuchado, el impacto causo que la mayoría del lugar se moviera

-¿Quién eres tú?-demando el hombre que estaba bien formado, con una gran estatura, cabello castaño oscuro y un prominente bigote, su ropa era definitivamente de un comandante de la milicia.

-Lucius Van Aleseus serás erradicado – dijo el encapuchado mientras apuntaba a lo que parecía ser una espada pistola a la cara de Lucius.

-No creo hijo le prometí a mi cariño que llegaría a salvo a la casa- dijo Lucius al ponerse en posición de combate

Después de unos breves segundos la batalla entre estos dos sujetos comenzó no se podía ver mucho por el humo causado por el fuego pero se veía que Lucius llevaba la delantera parecía que solo estaba cansando a su enemigo y lo cual fue efectivo por que después de un tiempo ya el encapuchado mostraba signos de cansancio. Los ambos se quedaron mirando por unos breves segundos y Lucius asombrado no pudo creer que el joven tenía ojos de diferentes colores estaba seguro que provenía del norte

-No puedo creerlo tu eres un sobre…- dijo Lucius para luego ser interrumpido por una fuerte explosión que se llevo a los dos fuera del edificio, para su suerte cayeron en un rio pero Lucius estaba inconsciente lo único que pudo ver al final fue una sombre acercándose a el pero no pudo ver mas por que ya estaba inconsciente. Después de un rato Lucius recobro el conocimiento encontrándose en la orilla del lago, al levantarse se dio cuenta de que una presencia estaba muy cerca pero no podía ubicarlo exactamente por que aun seguí aturdido por la explosión

-Usted es un gran espadachín pero veo que no un buen nadador Lucius Van Aleseus- dijo la voz de la presencia que pertenecía al encapuchado

-Jajajaja. Tienes razón chico buen nadador no soy- respondió Lucius para ver que la presencia ya se estaba alejando solo pudo decir un gracias antes que el escuchara

-Nos volveremos a encontrar Lucius Van Aleseus- dijo el joven marchándose a lo lejos en la oscuridad


End file.
